mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rosequartzish
Hey, 'sup? |} Oh My AYO No, seriously. If you don't, ah'll eat you. If you need aneh halp, ask meh and teh other rollbacks, or teh admins. Anyways, WELCOME TO TEH WIKI!!!!11!!}} *attacks Rick Rolls with ,turkey meat, and boats,Oh My!* Welcome! Sim Request Thingy Or just in Create-a-Sim?}} }}} Weewoooweeewooo! NESTLE! }} Eh boy, oi where you at? }} }} }} }} } |text = Hola!!!!! }} I liek pie! *slapped* }} You be a good RPer So.... ya }} Happy CHRISTMAS! Wait, I mean Halloween..! }}'' GWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Gold710 19:00, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm bored PLEASE ADD ME TO YOUR BUDDY LIST!!!!!!!!! *dies* Death to the Pikachu! Zorro - Homeschooled? Snap. It is very funful at my school. Today me and Elizabeth were doing Bon Qui Qui impressions. Yep. You sure do alotta stuff on blogs. AND DON'T WORSHIP THAT RAT! *points to Pikachu* 7:35 pm (US Est) 11/2/10 Zorro - *Looking at TV* Yay, AFV! *notices you* Oh, hi. It really is. And that new Pokepark game or whatever it's called, you only get to be Pikachu! That ain't fair! I'd rather be a Mightyena. Or even a Charmander or Bulbasaur. Sadly, I have gotten attached to a Raichu, though. I needed the Pikachu and Raichu for my Pokedex so I caught a Pikachu, named it Zinga, and evolved it right there. Then I needed to paralyze a Heatran, but Zinga wasn't fast enough and I was forced to train him, which got me attached to the dumb thing. But it ain't a Pikachu, so technically it be a'ight, right? 8:07 pm (US Est) 11/2/10 NAUGHTEH FREAK! Um..... DAW Hello Sorry for never really talking to you.}} NOM NOM NOM! PEACE!}} }} "I was looking lost, it was cold outside" My Dialga knows Flamethrower }} OMG Weee MySims Cutie 142 23:12, February 2, 2011 (UTC) FELLOW MYSIMS PC USER BTW There's a llama! }} Snowflake Awards }} }} STOP THIS CAR VXYSIN, STOP THIS CAR!!!! RIGHT NOW!! That is pretty good!!! So yeah....cool.}} }} I know the Emergency Phrase, but do YOU? }} Seven Day Fool }} I have to thank you for giving me...... POWER! }} }} Paradise }} }} }} I'm Just Counting Down the Days to Go MOWEH Mr. Lincoln! Mr. Lincoln! The show got bad reviews! But I've already thought up some of Jake's past, not all of it having to do with the runaway cruise ship you're talking about, but some of the recent stuff does. But yeah, we probably should discuss it.}} But, I'm not really sure how Jake and Fuchsia would meet. ''Alone.}} A Requestifying Request Do you think you could draw me something pwease? }} Thanks, though...}} With a starry brush, paint the dusk Venetian blue. }} No News is Bad News }} hope you dont mind.}} Yeah, I know. I'm just that awesome. The Beagle Bites Your Precious Dandelions Guess I should start doing it sometime soon... It's been very good, thank you very much. Uh, I've been playing more Pokemon lately. Also, I was bored, so I created a Battle Pass/file for Dominick in my Pokemon Battle Revolution game, and hacked a Pokemon party for him using Pokesav. }} You should get it. It's probably cheap now. The only you really do is battle, but it's actually surprisingly fun...you can customize your trainer appearance and stuff (though admittedly it's rather limited), and you can see your Pogeymans in 3D. Also, you can battle random people online.}} }} I use a Wi-Fi USB Connector. It's kind of a pain, though. Well, it's easy to use if you can install it, but once, for some reason, it just suddenly stopped working and refused to reinstall. I had to get a new hard drive/computer and then it could install again. }} I sometimes lose my games...I can't find my Pokemon Diamond game anywhere.}} Haven't actually thought about it. And let me know when you remember the other thing. }} I'm not sure what to do at the moment, but I guess I'll try. }} Hm...okay. }} The Sharp Hint of New Tears }} I will leave under the covers, of summer's kiss upon the sky. But maybe we could battle on Pokemon sometime.}} Well needed chat Julia, I missed you. How have you been? Gemma' Take my advice, I dont use it anyway. 07:09, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I start college on tuesday, only one subject over 3 days though. You any good at latin? ;) Gemma' Take my advice, I dont use it anyway. 17:17, September 6, 2013 (UTC) In Response to your Hello Hey, Julia, I'm Heron. First off, thank you for taking the time to send me a message. Second, regarding the textures, for textures related to characters (Hair, Eyes, Mouths, Facepaint, Clothes) they are stored in 3 different package files; CatchAll.package, which contains EVERY texture in the game, it's a nightmare to go through so good luck with that, I recommend clicking the Tag button above the file type (The thing over _IMG, _RIG, etc.) They're also stored in Characters.package, this has all textures for the characters. And then there's HatHair-Baked.package, this has all the textures for just the hair and hats. To sum up: *CatchAll.package (All Textures) *Characters.package (Just Character Textures) *HatHair-Baked.package (Just Hat/Hair Textures) Now if you want to do a texture mod you need to replace the textures of what you're going to override in each of the corresponding package, so say I wanted to give Poppy blue pigtails over her red ones, I would have to hunt down the texture, Extract it, Edit it, then repalce the texture for Poppy's red pigtails in all 3 package files. Or if I wanted to do eyes, like you do, you would have to replace the texture in just CatchAll.package and Characters.paclage. If you have any more questions feel free to ask, I'm always willing to help. Other Correspondence If you replaced the original eye texture with your new one in both CatchAll.package and Characters..package it should show up just fine. Other Response Honestly, I don't know. The only packages we know that contain textures for the characters are in those 3. Maybe try Textures.package? I don't really know what else to tell you, I've already given you all the knowledge we know about where the game stores Character Textures.